


Бэнг-бэнг (Моя детка убила меня)

by Sir_Pawcelot



Series: Bad Decisions [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Coitus Interruptus, Convin Angst, First Time Fight, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Hannor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Unresolved Emotional Tension, gangster au, gangster!Nines, past Convin, reed900, suturing wounds, there's nothing happy about the Convin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: У Гэвина дерьмовый день. Найнс пытается сделать что-то приятное и помочь детективу чувствовать себя лучше. И, конечно, история о том, как Гэвин всё только усложняет.ИЛИ Глава, где Гэвин и Найнс передерутся.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Bad Decisions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015798
Kudos: 10





	Бэнг-бэнг (Моя детка убила меня)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971700) by [tristinai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristinai/pseuds/tristinai). 



> [1] «Детройт Пистонс» (англ. Detroit Pistons) — профессиональный баскетбольный клуб, выступающий в Центральном дивизионе Восточной конференции НБА.  
> [2] «Май Тай» — алкогольный коктейль на основе рома.  
> [3] Гонолулу – столица американского штата Гавайи, построенная на южном побережье острова Оаху.

— Какого хуя, Кон?! Ты не можешь… — замечая, что на него обратили внимание, Гэвин понижамет свой голос, впрочем не делает ничего для того, чтобы убавить агрессию. — Ты не можешь так поступить со мной! Не после всех часов, которые я потратил на эту хуйню! Чёрт подери, я работал как проклятый, когда вы с Хэнком съебались на Гавайи на свой чёртов медовый месяц!

Лицо Коннора помрачнело, но Гэвин замечает отблеск вины в этих тёплых карих глазах. Сидя на краю стола детектива, лейтенант складывает руки на коленях, и Гэвин уже заранее знает, что ему собираются напиздеть опять, когда Коннор переходит из режима «напарник» в режим «босс».

— Это было непростое решение, Гэв. Я знаю, что для тебя дело Камски так же важно, как и для всего департамента. Однако мне пришлось решить, как наилучшим образом задействовать наших детективов, и я чувствую…

— Оставь это дерьмо при себе, — шипит Гэвин, усиливая итак крепкую хватку на своём стуле так, что костяшки пальцев белеют. — Я знаю об этом деле больше, чем все эти стажёры-уебаны, которых ты послал на слежку. Бля, Чэнь обычно справляется со всем своим дерьмом, даже несмотря на весь пиздец, который ты навешал на неё после повышения. Я _нужен_ тебе в этом деле, Кон!

— Потенциал твоих возможностей, как детектива, и не оспаривается, — начинает он, используя этот свой дипломатичный тон. И, бля, как же Гэвин _ненавидит_ , когда Коннор делает так, будто отстаивает интересы всех, хотя это не более чем просто один из его способов убедить в своей правоте без боя. — И если бы обстоятельства были иными, я бы оставил это дело за тобой. Но перед нами несколько «но»: твоё скомпрометированное прикрытие чуть не поставило под угрозу всё расследование и, что более важно, почти раскрыло твою личность людям, с которыми ты наладил контакт, но которые всё ещё связаны с Камски. Та ночь могла закончиться совсем иначе…

— Но ведь нет же, и я, блять, в миллионный раз говорю, что унёс оттуда свою задницу до того, как дерьмо долетело до вентилятора! — Гэвин резко поднимается, его стул скрипит ножками по полу. Руки его сжимаются в кулаки, он чувствует, как они трясутся, как еле он сам сдерживается, чтобы не заорать, когда специально нарушает личное пространство Коннора, буквально проверяя его на прочность. — Так что перестань делать вид, что это всё ради _всех_ , когда на самом деле ты просто пытаешься управлять моей ёбаной жизнью! У тебя может быть чёртов новый невъебенно блестящий значок, но ты не имеешь права понукать мной всякий раз, когда тебе кажется, что опасность, которая, блять, сопряжена со всей моей работой, дошла до какого-то тобой придуманного предела!

— Это не личное, Гэвин…

— Что ж, но это, блять, выглядит именно так! Где эта чёртова забота была в прошлом месяце, когда ты заставил меня просиживать зад в ёбаной конспирационной квартире? Я работал всё это время, изучал дело…

— И несмотря на это мне пришлось нагрузить тебя бумажной работой, потому что я не могу отправить тебя в поле, — говорит Коннор, повышая тональность голоса на децибел. Гэвин может слышать, как Коннор близок к краю, но лейтенант сдерживается, чтобы не показать этого. — Я не могу отправить тебя на выездные работы, потому что кто-нибудь может узнать тебя, как «Декса». Когда мы нашли тело Лайла Брэди на прошлой неделе, я не мог отправить тебя допрашивать подозреваемых или свидетелей, снова повторяю, потому что многие эти люди знают тебя, как «Декса»…

Гэвин пытается не думать о Лайле Брэди, о дилере, с которым он пил в ту ночь, когда его скрутили и приволокли на тот склад. Лайл Брэди, тридцать девять лет, мудила с многочисленными обвинениями о незаконном хранении оружия и нападениях при отягощающих обстоятельствах и просто уёбок, который вырубил Гэвина той ночью. Детектив не испытывал тёплых чувств к этому мудаку, но это не избавляло его от тревожного ощущения после находки старого, месячной давности трупа и от осознания, которое бросается к куску свинца, пулевому ранению на ноге убитого, и позволяет собрать куски пазла воедино.

Гэвин тогда ничего не сказал, лишь обмолвился с Коннором парой слов о месте преступления да притворился жутко заинтересованным в том жалком количестве улик, которые у них были. У них не было ничего, чтобы предположить, что это сделал Найнс, отпечатки, найденные на месте, навели их исключительно на след Дирка Джонса, но не более. Но это не помешало сомнению Гэвина забиться в затылке, даже несмотря на то, что их главный подозреваемый, Дирк Джонс, всё ещё находится на свободе.

—…то, что ты участвуешь в этом деле, ставит перед тобой новые обязанности, Гэвин. И откровенно говоря, таким образом мы впустую расходуем наши возможности, когда у нас полно других дел, требующих твоего непосредственного вмешательства и времени.

— Да? Знаешь, что? Ты можешь говорить себе, что это исключительно из-за нужд департамента, но я не собираюсь просиживать зад, позволяя тебе забрать у меня это дело!

— И я повторю, как твой начальник, — и то, каким образом он подчёркивает своё звание, заставляет пламя, бушующее внутри Гэвина, пылать ярче, — что ты больше не участвуешь в расследовании по делу Камски! Не усложняй всё, Гэв.

Смех Гэвин холодный и без намёка на веселье.

— Ты в самом деле хочешь сделать это, Кон? Что насчёт того, если я сейчас пойду к твоему _начальнику_ и извещу его о том, что ты позволяешь своим личным интересам мешать работе? — усмехается Гэвин, с силой тыкая пальцем в грудь Коннора.

Разворачиваясь на пятках, Гэвин устремляется к двери офиса капитана. И лишь с опозданием он осознаёт, насколько хуёвая эта затея — понестись жаловаться капитану Хэнку Андерсону, но думает, что если Хэнк и проявит солидарность в отношении мужа, то всегда есть отдел кадров. Он бросит этих двух мудил под автобус справедливости за то, что они забрали у него дело и, возможно, все его наработки, к которым он пришёл за последние шесть месяцев работы под прикрытием.

Он едва ждёт приглашения, уже врываясь внутрь и сдерживаясь исключительно, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью позади себя. Для собственного же блага Гэвин избегает Хэнка, будто тот какой-то вирус, жгучее презрение, выражающееся в ненависти и становящееся только острее. Было время, когда они были друзьями — не лучшими друзьями, но достаточно хорошими, чтобы время от времени встречаться за кружкой пива да за просмотром матча с участием «Детройт Пистонс»[1], но сейчас — всё это изменилось _после_ того, как Коннор съехал и стало очевидно, что он не вернётся. Из-за того золотого кольца, который носит теперь Хэнк.

Гэвин видит напряжение Хэнка — и после вздох, который мало чем отличался от Фаулеровского, когда тот заправлял участком, а Гэвин заходил к капитану — и есть что-то многозначительное во взгляде Андерсона, когда тот с неохотой спрашивает:

— Что на этот раз, Рид?

Ублюдок практически украл бывшего Гэвина, и у него хватает наглости вести себя так, будто у него сложная жизнь.

— Я хочу подать жалобу на Лейтенанта Штерна…

— Андерсона.

И Гэвину чертовски нравится то, как Хэнк пытается сдержаться, находя безумное удовлетворение в удачной попытке забраться под кожу этому ушлёпку.

— Верно. Андерсона. К этому трудно привыкнуть.

— Что ж, привыкай. Это не так сложно, Рид: в участке был только один лейтенант Андерсон, когда ты закончил академию. Одно имя, другое лицо. Уверяю тебя, если ты продемонстрируешь хоть чуть-чуть сраное уважение к вышестоящему чину, это тебя не убьёт.

Вышестоящему чину? Что за ебланская шутка. Коннор хорош, но он бы не добился всего этого без Рида. Они были напарниками с первого дня Коннора в участке; всё, чему Коннор научился, он научился от Гэвина. Единственная причина, по которой Гэвин не удостоился чести носить новый значок, это решение вселенной касательно две тысячи тридцать восьмого года. Или года Выебанного Жизнью Гэвина Рида.

— Уважение? — выплёвывает Гэвин, прочищая горло. — Ага, я выкажу ублюдку всё, чего он заслуживает, когда тот перестанет пытаться спихнуть меня с дела Камски! В этом и заключалась его постановка, да? Заставить меня сделать всю грязную работу, а потом пинком под задницу сместить, чтобы грёбанная парочка «Андерсон и Андерсон» получили всю блядскую славу!

Он промазал. Гэвин знает, что обосрался и тут: у Коннора никогда не было претензий на его славу и, учитывая, сколько дерьма на данный момент между ними образовалось, Гэвин знает, что беспокойство Коннора имеет под собой твёрдый фундамент. Но это не отменяет того, что дело принадлежало _Гэвину_ , это должно было быть большим шансом Гэвина, и будь он проклят, если позволит кому-нибудь отобрать у него дело, в которое он вложил душу, пот и кровь.

— Вытащи голову из задницы, Рид! Ты, чёрт возьми, знаешь, что тебя отстраняют всякий раз, потому что добрая часть ублюдков, работающих на Камски, знает тебя как длинноносого информатора, — сопит Хэнк, вставая со своего стула и указывая на стол Коннора по другую сторону тонированного стекла. — Коннор делает то, что сделал бы каждый разумный лейтенант: он отправляет тебя туда, где от тебя есть польза, не оставляя тебя просиживать зад за столом в участке, пока Чэнь работает за троих!

— От меня есть польза в деле Камски, а не в ёбаных взломах, выслушивании слезливых историй обдолбыша, который сообщит, что ему нужны деньги на колёса, а он настолько обдолбан, что два слова толком связать не может! Это пиздец, и, если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь сидеть на жопе ровно, пока Коннор…

— Коннор не единственный, кто хочет отстранить тебя от этого дела!

И это заставляет Гэвина заткнуться, по-другому посмотреть на капитана.

— Какого хуя это значит?

— Смотри, Кон в этом новичок. Он, — Хэнк изо всех сил пытается держать голос, выдерживает его дипломатично, как и любит Коннор, — он всё ещё учится, как быть лидером. И иногда Коннор позволяет своим личным чувствам встать поперёк рационального суждения: он удерживал за тобой это дело, несмотря на то, что любой, у кого есть возможность, снял бы тебя с него в ту же секунду, как то дерьмо случилось с Брэди и его людьми. Он удерживал тебя, Рид, потому что знал, как много это дело значит для тебя, даже если ты работаешь за столом.

Медленно детали пазла встают на свои места. Но Гэвину не нужно делать собственные выводы, поскольку Хэнк уже их подтверждает.

— Участок завален делами уже в течение нескольких месяцев, и мы можем использовать твои навыки где-нибудь ещё, где ты не настолько популярная шишка, — и Хэнк замолкает, тяжело смотря на Гэвина. — Это я сказал Коннору снять тебя с расследования. Так что, если собираешься обвинять кого-то, обвиняй меня.

Он замирает в тишине, позволяя себе утонуть в ней. Но секунды капают и его шок не исчезает, пробирается холодом под кожу, жутким страхом, не отличимым от того ощущения предательства, когда Коннор и Хэнка не смогли больше держать свои отношения в секрете от него.

Почему всякий раз, когда вселенная с такой рьяной радостью ебёт его, то Хэнк, блядский, Андерсон всегда оказывается в эпицентре пиздеца?

И Гэвин делает то единственное, что он говорил себе, что никогда-никогда не случится: он переходит на личности.

— Значит, то, что ты украл моего грёбаного парня, недостаточно? Ты решил ещё и моё дело заграбастать?!

— Рид… — предупреждает Хэнк, но Гэвин только начал.

— Забрать все лавры себе после того, как _я_ вложил в это всё своё время, отсидел все эти грёбаные засады. Бля, да я единственный, кто лицезрел ебанутого близнеца Коннора, — и Гэвин чувствует вину, говоря это, какого чёрта он чувствует вину? — Наш первый настоящий прорыв в личном деле «Персонального Разруливателя Проблем» Камски, — господи, блять, боже, как ему только удалось удержать за собой этот эвфемистический титул? — И у тебя хватает наглости забрать моё дело, когда сам трахаешь моего бывшего?

— Гэвин, хватит.!

— Но я грёбаный придурок, потому что я хочу хоть немного чёртовой признательности за всё то дерьмо, через которое я прошёл, пока вы с Коннором потягивали ёбаный «Май Тай"[2] в ёбаном Гонолулу[3]! Знаешь, что? Я заебался играть дурачка, и мне срать на то, что ты чёртов капитан этого цирка под названием «участок»!

— Рид!

И Гэвин видит, как покраснело лицо Андерсона, какими жуткими усилиями воли он сдерживает свою злость.

Это было всегда неминумо в их общении — достигать эту точку невозврата вновь и вновь, они не могли больше избегать того огромного разлома между ними, который наполняет их взаимно чистым презрением друг к другу: у Гэвина — за всё _его_ , что забрал у него Хэнк, и у Хэнка — за всё, во что Гэвин втянул Коннора, благодаря чему тот оказался у Андерсона на пороге весь заплаканный.

— Так ты хочешь знать, что я _на самом деле_ думаю о тебе, Хэнк-блядский-Андерсон? — выплёвывает Гэвин, наклоняясь к столу, готовый спустить с цепей каждую озлобленную мысль, которая имела прямое отношение к капитану на протяжении всего года. — Ты всего лишь.!

Одну шумную потасовку спустя Гэвин устремляется к своему столу, хватает кожаное пальто, грубо стягивая то со стула так, что последний накреняется, опираясь спинкой в стол, и продолжает в абсолютнейше боевом расположении духа свой путь к выходу. Он игнорирует все взгляды, брошенные в его сторону, посылает какого-то стажёра нахуй и смотрит на Тину, как бы говоря: « _Не сейчас!_ », — когда она уже хочет подняться и пойти за ним. Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, это оттолкнуть единственного человека в этом месте, который, без сомнения, был на его стороне, и прямо сейчас Гэвин достаточно зол, чтобы ударить следующего придурка, который скажет ему хоть что-то.

Он только пересекает ресепшен, когда слышит быстрые шаги позади себя, заранее зная эту походку так, как он знает силу хватки, с которой этот человек держал его член.

— Гэвин…

— Твой ебанутый муженёк отстранил меня! Говорит, мне нужно несколько дней, чтобы «остынуть»! Так что, поздравляю, похоже твоя вечеринка-Засрать-Гэвину-Риду-День идёт без ёбаного сучка и без грёбаной задоринки!

Он тыкает пальцем по кнопке лифта, из-за всплеска адреналина руки трясутся.

— Постой, позволь мне поговорить с Хэнком.!

Гэвин круто развернулся, готовый уничтожать всех и вся, но в первую очередь — Хэнка. Но когда он видит беспокойство в лицу Коннора, вина сдавливает грудь тисками, выявляя наружу какую-то грусть. Карие глаза смотрят на Гэвина — и, блять, он до сих пор не может привыкнуть к тому, что зачастую является причиной именно такого взгляда — он чувствует какую-то опустошённость. И вдруг — простую _усталость_.

— Кон, я пережил многое, и я в самом деле имею в виду «многое» из всего этого твоего дерьма за прошедший год…

— Я знаю, Гэв, и, поверь мне, я бы хотел, чтобы всё было…

— Нет, даже не смей сейчас говорить обо мне! — тяжёло отзывается Гэвин, понижая свой голос, когда он замечает несколько гражданских, пялящихся в их сторону. — Ты _всегда_ , блять, извиняешься, и знаешь что? Хватит. Этого никогда, нахуй, не будет достаточно, потому что это… — и он указывает на пространство между ними, — всё никогда не станет как прежде. И я просто… Пиздец, просто с меня _хватит_.

Напряжение между ними почти ужасающее, как финальный бой между бойфрендами, когда оба их голоса становятся хриплыми от крика, а опустошение тяжело повисает между ними. В последнюю их ссору первыми, что нарушило эту атмосферу, были слова, которые уничтожили Гэвина немного погодя, когда Коннор посмотрел на него грустно и сказал:

— _Я так больше не могу, Гэв._

Ещё никакие слова не разжигали в нём ненависть настолько чистую и ясную, как эти.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Гэв?

Лифт открывается позади него, и Гэвин знает, что следующие слова будут ещё долго зудеть, знает это ощущение, будто они расстаются опять.

— Я хочу сказать, что когда вернусь, может быть… нам следует переосмыслить всё это «напарничество».

Это всегда были Коннор и Гэвин. Детектив Рид и Штерн — лушая, чёрт подери, команда в полиции. Семь лет, они переживали пулевые ранения и многочисленные ссоры, и всё же единственное, что они, похоже, не могут забыть, это то, как многое изменилось с того момента, как Коннор взял фамилию Андерсона.

— Гэвин…

Гэвин заходит в лифт, не способный поднять взгляд на Коннора, не тогда, когда его собственное имя ломается в голосе лейтенанта. Это конец чего-то между ними, и Гэвин не уверен, сколько ещё он может вынести.

— Увидимся… через пару дней, — резко говорит он, тяжело выдыхая, когда двери между ними закрываются.

На всякий случай, он временно кидает номер Коннора в чёрный список.

Только когда он оказывается на улице, он зажигает сигарету, судорожно вдыхая, притворяясь, что это холод жжёт его глаза. Грёбаная зима. Уже март, а снег всё ещё кружится, хрустя под ногами, когда он идёт к машине с охуенно пустым списком идей, чем же заняться во вторник утром. Впрочем, идеи, включающие обильное количество алкоголя, очень даже ничего.

Он садится в машину, заводит её, включая подогреватель. И каким-то образом, теперь, когда он вдали от любопытных рож своих коллег и начальства, всё, что он удерживал последний час, вдруг хлынуло на него приливной волной. Его руки трясутся, когда он вытаскивает сигарету изо рта и сильно трёт переносицу, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу слёзы.

Блять… это несправедливо. Ничего из этого. Стоило ему только почувствовать, будто он снова у руля, как Коннор подошёл и вырвал ему ковёр из-под ног. И опять, Гэвин сидит и пытается собрать все куски себя воедино, пока мир вокруг него рушится. Эта работа — единственное, чем он гордился, и это дело — результат его усилий, его стараний… И да, он в большинстве своём пренебрегает тем, какое участие Найнс принимает во всём этом, но он всё ещё работает на Камски… И теперь новый полицейский дуэт любимчиков департамента, Андерсон и Андерсон, пришли и забрали последнее, что имел Гэвин.

Ну, не последнее…

Судорожно выдохнув, он тянется к бардачку.

Приподнятое чувство наполняет его, стирая стресс, который тянул его ко дну, когда Гэвин замечает непрочитанное сообщение на одноразовом мобильнике.

**[9s 8 мар 10:13]**

_Попробовал я эти «Newports», которые ты постоянно куришь. Так себе._

Гэвин фыркает, докуривая сигарету той самой фирмы и заглушая в пепельнице. Его пальцы порхают по клавиатуре, когда он пишет ответ.

**[Гэвин 8 мар 10:47]**

_не все могут себе позволить твоё снобское европейское дерьмо_

**[Гэвин 8 мар 10:47]**

_будь патриотом. кури американщину_

**[9s 8 мар 10:48]**

_Буду курить американские, когда американцы выпустят хорошие сигареты._

Гэвин замечает, что смеётся, когда представляет, как Найнс бы сказал это. Всё это отвратительное превосходство, усыпанное харизматичным блеском, всегда звучит как секс для ушей детектива. Найнс весьма специфичен в том, что он покупает, а после ходит как чёртова европейская модель, каждый его дюйм демонстрирует о вопиющей роскоши. Это должно было бы раздражать Гэвина, насколько чопорным был этот мудак, но это вдруг стало чем-то чертовски привлекательным, и детектив старался не думать о последствиях таких умозаключений.

Трудно поверить, что где-то шесть месяцев назад, Гэвин даже и не знал, что у Коннора есть отвергнутый семьёй братец-близнец. Не знал, пока программа распознавания лиц с камер не идентифицировала бывшего осуждённого Ричарда Штерна. Естественно, запись была в повреждённом файле, который попал в загребущие руки департамента. Который открыл чуть ли не ящик Пандоры, развязал между Коннором и Гэвином очередное противостояние, и когда правда будет раскрыта, Гэвин не знает, сможет ли он снова смотреть на человека, которого считал своим лучшим другом, и не думать ни о чём, как раньше.

Он пытается отбросить это ощущение страха, которое поселилось в нём однажды, пытается отвлечься тем единственным, с чем он не готов пока серьёзно разбираться. Или, по крайней мере, не хотел этого.

**[Гэвин 8 мар 10:49]**

_мудила_

Ответ он получает сразу же.

**[9s 8 мар 10:49]**

_Как мы уже выяснили ;)_

Блять, опять эти воспоминания о тёплом языке Найнса, ласкающем его.

Гэвин облизывает сухие губы, стучит пальцами по рулю. Он мнётся, следует ли ему просить, потому что это всегда Найнс был тем, кто инициировал всё это, как правило, с флиртом и фотками члена. Никогда это не был Гэвин.

Но сейчас он не хотел ничего больше, чем быть рядом с тем, кто не заставляет Гэвина чувствовать себя разочаровывающим куском дерьма.

**[Гэвин 8 мар 10:50]**

_занят сегодня?_

Он даже не замечает, как задерживает дыхание, пока его телефон не вздрагивает в руке и он не опускает глаза на экран.

**[9s 8 мар 10:51]**

_К сожалению, весьма._

**[9s 8 мар 10:51]**

_Почему ты спрашиваешь?_

Гэвин проглатывает своё разочарование, пальцы уже печатают: « _ничего, забей_ », но его большой палец кружит над экраном, не решаясь отправить. Он никогда не говорит о работе, и не то чтобы Найнс мог помочь, а Найнс, в свою очередь, никогда не говорит о всём том дерьме, которое он прячет под кратким «решаю проблемы», пока курит смешные сигареты и пьёт дохуя дорогой ликёр в престижных барах. Это всегда был только секс и отвлечение, и им не нужно быть чем-то б _о_ льшим, чем это.

Но после он пишет. И до того, как успевает отговорить себя, отправляет.

**[Гэвин 8 мар 10:53]**

_дерьмовый день на работе. хотел увидеться_

И тут же жалеет об этом. Насколько жалко он звучит?

Гэвин стонет и роняет голову на руль.

Блять блять блять блять

Телефон жужжит в руке. Но ему слишком страшно, чтобы открыть сообщение, не хочет читать молчаливые насмешки или отказ Найнса, который тот отправил ему. Найнсу есть чем заняться и не то, чтобы Гэвин ожидал, что гангстер бросит всё и рванётся к нему только потому, что у детектива был плохой день.

Заранее придумывая фразу, которая бы уменьшила значимость его просьбы, Гэвин смотрит на экран.

**[9s 8 мар 10:54]**

_Думаю, я смогу изменить своё расписание. Как насчёт 8?_

И Гэвин ничего не может поделать, когда начинает откровенно лыбиться, его грудь наполняется тёплым чувством, когда он печатает ответ.

**[Гэвин 8 мар 10:56]**

_да, супер_

**[9s 8 мар 10:57]**

_Я скину координаты. Думаю, у меня есть кое-что, что может поднять тебе настроение ;)_

Координаты? Это заинтриговало, стоит признать.

Не успев убрать телефон, он получает ещё одно сообщение. Изображение.

Это Найнс, без футболки, фото сделано выше талии. Его кожа сверкает, капли воды стекают по груди и твёрдому прессу. Гэвин тут же чувствует, как горячо напрягается его член, когда он думает о том, как будет проводить языком мокрые дорожки вдоль этой кожи. Игривая ухмылка на прекрасном лице гангстера заставляет Гэвина дышать глубже, потому что, конечно же, ублюдок подмигивает. Он теперь дразнит Гэвина при всяком удобном случае, стоило только детективу признаться той ночью, что он не может подмигнуть не двумя глазами, как бы ни старался.

На фото есть подпись, выведенная аккуратным красивым почерком:

_Что я могу сделать лучше:_

_— ;)_

_— готовить_

_— тебя_

«Самоуверенный ублюдок», — бурчит Гэвит, качая головой.

И улыбка не покидает его лица, когда он едет домой.

***

Он выходит из лифта через восемь минут, нервно поправляет сумку на плече и идёт вниз по коридору к комнате, номер которой Найнс указал в последнем сообщении. Часть его мечтает о том, чтобы где-то здесь был общественный туалет, в который он мог бы ускользнуть, чтобы проверить волосы в сотый раз за этот вечер, прихорошиться и поправить внешний вид до того момента, пока не ворчит устало и не решает: « _К чёрту_ », потому что ни гель, ни лосьон после бритья не смогут спасти его лицо: его взятый по скидке дезодорант и потрёпанная одежда, может, и могли бы, хоть это и не отменяет того, что Гэвин всё это в гробу видал. Конечно же, Найнс должен был выбрать один из самых престижных отелей города, чтобы помочь Гэвину забыть обо всём утреннем дерьме. И детектив готов поклясться, что консьерж был буквально в двух секундах от того, чтобы вызвать охрану, которая «любезно» выпроводила бы его из здания со свёрнутым носом, когда тот увидел, как детектив заворачивает в вестибюль. И это очередной камень в и так хрупкую стену уверенности Гэвина в том, что он вообще имеет право находиться здесь.

Он замирает перед дверью, сглатывая панику, которая так и вопрошает: « _Какого чёрта я тут делаю?_ » И нет совершенно никакого резона задавать этот вопрос, пока он нервно не стучит костяшки в дверь.

— Открыто, — отвечает голос изнутри.

Судорожно выдохнув, Гэвин медленно поворачивает ручку.

Изнутри люкс соответствует сдержанному величию коридора, сочетая традиционную элегантность с современной роскошью: вход ведёт в жилое помещение с мраморным камином, тёмными кожаными креслами и большими тонированными окнами, за которыми открывается вид на панораму Детройта. Его поношенные ботинки эхом отражаются от глубокого светлого паркета, когда он шагает внутрь. Пламя свечи дрожит, кидая длинные тени на стены, когда он следует за звуком открывающейся бутылки, и он может себя чувствовать нищим, приглашённым в частные покои какого-то сказочного принца, натыкаясь на боковой стол и чуть не сбивая вазу, которая выглядит дороже, чем всё дерьмо, которое есть в его квартире. Паника внутри взрастает с новой силой, и о чём только Гэвин, блять, думал, заявляясь сюда в порваных застиранных джинсах и футболке с какого-то рок-концерта, на который его затащила Чэнь на пару лет назад?

— Я так понимаю, ты без проблем нашёл это место?

И эта смазанная истерия, которую Гэвин молчаливо взращал в своей голове, исчезает, когда он видит, как пьёт один из самых известных преступников — « _предположительно_ », как Найнс всегда замечает, — который преднамеренно опирается бедром о столешницу, разделяющую кухню и гостиную. Он выглядит как чёртов сексуальный Бонд, если бы тот был злодеем, когда заканчивает наполнять бокал вина чем-то, несомненно, декадентским, как и декор люкса. Одетый в костюм с элегантным жилетом (куртка была оставлена на одном из табуретов за столом), Найнс с его манерами и игривой усмешкой подогревает внутренности Гэвина. Желание скручивается, пока сумка с его плеча вдруг не соскальзывает на пол.

Блять, Найнс никогда не выглядел горячее, чем в костюме, и Гэвин уверен, что его мозг отрубается в бесконечной рекурсии от зрелища перед собой

— Вина? — буднично спрашивает Найнс, опуская бутылку.

Уходит несколько секунд до того, как Гэвин осознаёт, что он должен ответить. Он отрицательно качает головой.

Найнс подносит стакан к губам, делает щедрый глоток. Глаза Гэвина впиваются в его адамово яблоко, которое приходит в движение, воображая, как будет вгрызаться в эту бледную кожу губами и зубами, пока не оставит след, демонстрируя всему миру: _Этот красивый ублюдок мой_. Когда изо рта Найнса показывается кончик языка, чтобы поймать каплю вина до того, как она потечёт по подбородку, почти дикий звук исторгается из глотки Гэвина.

Со смешком Найнс опускает стакан на столешницу. А после — приближается к Гэвину, каблуки кожаной обуви стучат по твёрдому полу, а в глазах плещется похоть: Найнс смотрит на детектива, будто сожжёт целый мир, чтобы добраться до него, и никогда ещё Гэвин не чувствовал себя настолько желаемым, ощущая трепет от этого за минуты до того, как он растворяется.

К тому времени, Найнс тянет Гэвина в объятия, губы грубовато захватывают его в жаркий, распутный поцелуй, и Гэвин с трудом вспоминает, почему у него было такое дерьмовое настроение с утра.

— Ещё не чувствуешь себя лучше? — дразнит Найнс, проводя языком по нижней губе Гэвина.

И детектив преследует это движение, вздрагивая, когда Найнс сдаётся ему, позволяя почувствовать на языке вкус алкоголя. И он уже слишком напряжён, и всё, что нужно, чтобы Найнс был… ладно, _Найнсом_ , и Гэвин практически трётся об него, сжимая эти твёрдые бёдра, чтобы чувствовать гангстера ближе к себе.

— О, блять, да.

Он пытается поцеловать его снова, но Найнс отстраняется, крепко держа детектива за плечо. И Гэвин _не_ дуется, когда веселье пляшет в глазах гангстера:

— Расслабься, детектив. У нас впереди вся ночь. И, может, дольше. Следует провести остаток своего трёхдневного отпуска, наслаждаясь этим номером.

Гэвин закатывает глаза, чувствуя, как отголоски говняного настроения возвращаются.

— Трёхдневного отпуска? Больше похоже на то, что твой ублюдочный брат и его блядский муж засрали все мои…

Лицо Найнса выражало неодобрение, и Гэвин неохотно давит в себе желание продолжить эту тираду.

— Теперь, дорогой, о чём мы договаривались насчёт сегодня?

И Гэвин чувствует, как глубокая красная краска заливает его лицо, ощущает жар на кончиках ушей. Потому что Найнс никогда, блять, так его раньше не называл, и Гэвин ненавидит подобные клички, едва ли Коннору сошло подобное дерьмо с рук, но Господи, как же хорошо ласковое имя сошло с губ Найнса, заставляя Гэвина почувствовать, как грудь распирает от какого-то тепла, а сердце замереть на мгновение.

— Никакого рабочего дерьма, — мямлит Гэвин, пытаясь унять свой румянец, но, похоже, это только делает хуже, и теперь шея тоже пылает, когда Найнс ухмыляется.

— Я бы выразился менее грубо, но — да. Сегодняшний вечер для _тебя_ , Гэвин, а не для неуклюжих идиотов с работы, которые недооценивают тебя. Итак, что насчёт того, чтобы позволить кому-то более внимательному ко всем твоим _достоинствам_ , — и мягко скользит рукой вниз по спине Гэвина, крепко хватая за ягодицу и сжимая, — захватить всё твоё внимание?

До того, как Гэвин готов был застонать от этих действий, Найнс делает шаг назад к столешнице, опираясь на неё так, что детектив имеет возможность бросить внимательный, тяжёлый взгляд на прекрасный профиль, пока Найнс делает очередной глоток вина. Когда Гэвин встречается взглядом с ним, он подмигивает.

— Ты не забьёшь на это дерьмо, верно? — жалуется Гэвин.

Разумеется, этот засранец — картинка грёбаной невинности, когда тот отставляет свой бокал в сторону.

— Почему? Ты же можешь говорить о чём угодно, — его пальцы простукивают по поверхности столешницы, поднимая сенсорную панель отеля. — Я подумывал об обслуживании номеров. Есть здесь что-нибудь, чего бы тебе хотелось?

Гэвин подходит к Найнсу сзади, скользя руками по его запястьям. Он целует заднюю сторону шеи гангстера, этот маленький промежуток кожи, который выглядывает над воротником рубашки, и в вознаграждение получает прерывистый вздох. Его руки невесомо задевают эрекцию Найнса, всё ещё вполовину твёрдую, когда Гэвин замирает над ним.

— Здесь есть кое-что ещё, чего бы мне хотелось, детка.

— В самом деле? — говорит Найнс, закрывая панель.

Его дыхание ровное, но Гэвин может слышать, как что-то ломается в голосе гангстера. Он обводит кончиком языка край его уха, когда Найнс продолжает:

— В отеле имеется широкий спектр удобств: тренажёрный зал, крытый бассейн, сауна, бар…

Гэвин притирается к Найнсу штанами, ногтями впивается в его задницу, дразня, а после — кусая подставленную шею, ровно с таким давлением, чтобы добиться от Найнса приглушённого стона. Гэвин прижимается так, что его член упирается прямо в задницу гангстера, и да, он сомневается, что Найнс позволит ему, но это было бы нечто: выгибающийся навстречу засранец и трахающий его Гэвин, пока первый не выплеснется горячим в руку детектива.

— Кое-чем мы можем заняться и здесь.

И теперь у Найнса стоит целиком, и он разворачивается, чтобы видеть Гэвина, душа стон, когда детектив двигает бёдрами напротив его. Он берёт лицо Гэвина в ладони, стыдливо утыкается носом к носу детектива, будто в неудачной попытке поцеловать.

— Что ж, здесь есть телевизор с широким экраном с множеством каналов и спутниковым телевидением. Или офис, если тебе нужен компьютер или факс.

Гэвин стонет только от того, как по-блядски волшебно член Найнса ощущается, когда он трётся напротив него. Возможно, частично.

— Блять, ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал это?

— У меня много талантов, но телепатии, увы, среди них нет.

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, мудила.

— Я теряюсь в догадках, какой ещё мужчина мог повестись на такое обаяние.

— Найнс, — скулит Гэвин, его пальцы потряхивает, когда он пытается разобраться с этой невозможной застёжкой на поясе гангстера, — твою же мать, не поможешь мне стянуть с тебя твои сраные штаны, чтобы я тебе уже, наконец, отдрочил?

—…И у меня нет ни одной причины отказывать в такой соблазнительной просьбе.

Гэвин фыркает и сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, потому что несмотря на то, что он Найнс оказался близнецом Штерна с самыми сомнительными моральными устоями, он ещё и каким-то образом начал трахаться с этим полнейшим придурком, и да, Гэвин не ожидал, что Найнс оказался способным дать Коннору фору и по этому фронту. Однобокая ухмылка, которой одаривает его Найнс, заставляет сердце детектива забиться молотом в груди от неведомой теплоты.

Вдруг он осознаёт, что не может себе представить, как сможет вернуться в ту прошлую жизнь, до событий на складе.

Но он собирается забить на то, что бы это значило, вместе с Найнсом, у которого расстёгнут ремень и об руку которого Гэвин так хорошо потирается, пока та медленно дёргает вниз молнию ширинки. Он смотрит, как гангстер прикусывает свою нижнюю губу этими идеальными белыми зубами, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу глухой стон, когда рука Гэвина скользит под его нижнее бельё.

— Не смей сдержиться, — рычит Гэвин, обхватывая ствол Найнса и освобождая его. Гангстер тихо шипит, когда Гэвин ведёт большим пальцем по головке, скользя по каплям смазки, выступившим на кончике. — Я, блять, хочу тебя слышать.

Шипение превратилось в стон, когда Гэвин проводит рукой вдоль колом стоящего члена, собирая маленькие скользкие капли и смачивая свою сухую ладонь. Он сокращает расстояние между ними, потираясь носом об Адамово яблоко ганстера, кусая молочно-белую кожу, пока не оставит тёмные следы от своих зубов, а после — посасывает, будто извиняясь. И он собирается оставить этих следов как можно больше, потому что он понятия не имеет, где Найнс шляется, пока его член не находится в заднице Гэвина. Но, где бы он ни был, все будут знать, что Найнс _занят_.

— Г-Гэвин!

Гэвин двигает кулаком вдоль ствола Найнса, обводя языком синяки, которые он же и оставил на коже гангстера. Пальцы запутываются в его волосах, грубо оттягивая за тёмные локоны. И это движение заставляет кровь устремиться прямиком к члену Гэвина.

— Твою мать, ты так горячо произносишь моё имя, детка.

Гангстер стонет снова, голос его ломается на втором слоге. И Гэвин отрывается от своего занятия, поднимаясь и голодно целуя эти раскрытые губы, жадно поглощая каждый звук, который с них срывается, пока дрочит своему любовнику. Найнс толкается в его руку, и звуки, которые он этим создаёт, заставляют член Гэвина пульсировать от долгого ожидания. И он прямо сейчас готов упасть на колени, взять его в рот и позволить Найнсу грубо выебать его в глотку.

Раздаётся слабое жужжание, которому Гэвин не придаёт большого значения по началу. Он слишком сосредоточён, чтобы оставлять дорожку поцелуев на шее Найнса, удерживая рукой его запястья с таким правильным и идеальным балансом трения и давления, которые заставляют Найнса издавать те самые протяжные звуки, которые Гэвин потом ещё будет долго вспоминать, если «работа» заберёт гангстера и Гэвину придётся разбираться со всем этим самостоятельно.

Жужжание становится более настойчивым, и Гэвин чувствует, как Найнс замирает напротив него, подносит руку, чтобы остановить детектива. Гэвин уже успевает проклясть всё на свете, когда гангстер берёт телефон, и его лицо мрачнеет, когда он видит, кто звонит.

— Найнс, какого…

Взгляд, которым он награждает Гэвина, заставляет последнего заткнуться.

Найнс делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь контролировать своё неровное дыхание. Он почти рявкает, когда принимает звонок:

— Что?

И за пару мгновений разговора Гэвин может видеть, как взбешённое выражение лица Найнса меняется на убийственное.

— Я немедленно этим займусь.

Он выключает свой телефон, и его самоконтроль шокирует Гэвина, потому что Найнс выглядит как человек, готовый сломать следующий предмет, который попадёт ему в руки. Вместо этого, он обратно надевает штаны, обходя Гэвина, и подбирает пару кожаных перчаток, которые остались лежать на тумбочке рядом с огнестрелом. Гэвин чувствует, как в груди разрастается липкий страх, который находит подтверждение, когда Найнс мрачно произносит:

— Появилось дело, которое требует моего срочного вмешательства. И я вынужден отлучиться ненадолго.

Он надевает кожаные перчатки, и Гэвин слегка отвлекается этим сексуальным зрелищем, гадая, как эта кожа могла бы ощущаться на его…

Но тут же его мозги встают на место, осознавая, что Найнс только что сказал, и даже то, что Найнс выглядит чертовски сексуально с этим пистолетом, не может потушить гнев Гэвина.

— То есть, ты позвал меня приехать к чёрту на рога и теперь собираешься тупо съебаться?

Когда взгляд Найнса встречается с глазами детектива, он обжигается холодом, сквозящим в серых глазах, который посылает табун мурашек вдоль позвоночника Гэвина. Эти губы изгибаются в неудовольствии, и сообщение слишком очевидно: Найнсу не нравится тон, которым Гэвин с ним разговаривает.

— По-видимому, я окружён имбецилами и должен делать всё самостоятельно. Это не должно занять больше часа, может, двух.

— И ты просто ожидаешь, что я просто сяду и буду ждать, пока ты соизволишь притащить свою задницу обратно?

— Тут есть много чего, чем ты можешь занять себя, пока меня нет: заказать еду, изучить винный шкаф или опробовать джакузи, если хочешь. Условия в целом располагающие, так что чувствуй себя как дома и ни в чём себе не отказывай.

— Не в том дело, — голос Гэвина ломается. — Что, блять, сегодня случилось с правилом «никакого рабочего дерьма»?

— Некоторым из нас недоступна роскошь в виде свободного вечера. Несмотря на то, что я делаю всё возможное, чтобы вписаться в твой график, я всё ещё имею обязанности, из-за которых, к несчастью, мы вынуждены слегка придержать эту ночь.

— Серьёзно? Что ж, нахуй их, эти твои обязанности!

— Гэвин.

Он звучит совершенно как Коннор, когда тот убеждает детектива, делая акцент на каждом слоге его имени. Именно так, что что-то внутри Гэвина с треском ломается. И перед ним — колья с предупреждающими знаками, орущими, что пора отступить: напряжённость в позе Найнса, подавляемый гнев, росчерки которого так легко считать с лица гангстера. И Гэвину следовало обдумать всё хорошенько, прежде чем лихо лить масло в этот огонь, но он ведь раб своих же привычек и предпочитает накидывать всё своё недовольство на вентилятор, нежели как-то смягчить углы.

— Нет, серьёзно, к чёрту этот звук! Ты знал грёбаные правила, когда начинал всё это: «всё дерьмо остаётся _снаружи_ », — и Гэвин решительно показывает в сторону двери, — и если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь молча сесть на жопу и позволить тебе вытворить что-то незаконное, спешу тебя, блять, разочаровать!

— Я удовлетворил твоё бессмысленное правило, держа свою… _работу_ при себе. Однако я не питаю иллюзий по поводу того, кто я такой и чем я занимаюсь, — говорит Найнс, в его голосе слышится грань, от которой, Гэвин видел, головорезы срутся кирпичами. — И мне остаётся только гадать, какую небылицу ты себе вообразил, чтобы оправдать перед самим собой _это_ , а после возмущаться, когда моя работа ненадолго требует моего вмешательства.

— Потому что сейчас я, блять, просто счастлив, что Камски решил припахать тебя делать очередную хуйню!

И имя, сказанное Гэвином, ломает так усердно возводимый Найнсом контроль, образуя складку между бровей, пока кожа на перчатках скрипит от сжимающихся в бешенстве кулаков. Будто вот-вот он готов сорваться, броситься вперёд. И делает шаг в сторону Гэвина, смотря с дикой, почти животной яростью, на что Гэвин лишь неосознанно отступает к столешнице.

— Так что, — шипит Найнс, приблизившись к Гэвину, используя свой превосходящий его рост, чтобы запугать, — прикажешь мне делать?

И Гэвин напуган. Чёрт, он совершенно _в ужасе_ , потому что у Найнса взгляд человека, готового убивать — который _убивал_ — и сейчас, по-хорошему, самое время задуматься о снижении возможного ущерба, не подстёгивать дремлящего зверя, если Гэвин вообще планирует увидеть завтрашний день.

Но нельзя отрицать, что в этот момент в его груди разливалось что-то горячее, пропитанное едким страхом, адреналином, посылающим сигнал прямо в его член. И это момент, когда большинство падает на колени, умоляя о пощаде, но Гэвин всегда был слишком опрометчивым для любого подобного дерьма. И Гэвин удивляет их обоих, когда тянет Найнса на себя за его воротник, сминая их губы друг с другом. Нет совершенно ничего нежного в том, как Найнс усиливает давление в поцелуе, его хватка на плечах Гэвина отдаёт болью, его зубы укусами впиваются в нижнюю губу Гэвина, пуская кровь, на что детектив, блять, _стонет_. Пусть лучше Найнс выражает свою злость на его коже, нежели в словах, которые никто из них не сможет потом вернуть назад. Гэвин слишком часто прогорал из-за своего тупого, ебанутого рта, и он знает, что если они скажут что-нибудь ещё, он уничтожит самого себя и потеряет то единственное, что следует сохранить в своей жизни.

Вскоре Найнс разрывает поцелуй, тяжело выдыхая. Он пытается отстраниться, но Гэвин вцепляется в него, повторяя слово, такое жалкое и отчаянное, о котором, он знает, потом пожалеет, но остановиться он не в силах:

— Останься.

_Пожалуйста_.

Найнс странно смотрит на него, так, что вся злость и бравада превращаются во что-то, что Гэвин не может понять.

— Я не могу, — тихо говорит Найнс.

Обида наполняет грудь Гэвина, но он делает то, что делает всегда — зарывает это поглубже, пока его лицо не искажается в безумной гримасе и он не отталкивает гангстера от себя.

— Тогда свали уже нахуй!

— Гэвин…

— Если ты хочешь быть ручным пёсиком Камски, я не собираюсь останавливать тебя!

И это — последний кирпич во всём, что было неправильно этим днём, и Гэвин знает, он не сможет остановить Найнса, даже если захочет. Всё, что он хотел, это забыть сегодня вечером обо всей срани, которая пошла под откос. И, конечно же, он не может этого получить, потому что вселенная, мать её, решила, свалить очередную кучу ему на голову. Ему, блять, следовало остановиться тогда, когда он только задумался о том, чтобы написать сообщение Найнсу.

Но Найнс уже достиг предела своего терпения и впервые за эту ночь повысил голос:

— Ты ведёшь себя совершенно необоснованно! Я пытаюсь спасти этот вечер, но ты уверенно продолжаешь делать из мухи слона и портить нашу ночь! Всё, что я прошу, это два часа, Гэвин! Два _грёбаных_ часа!

— И я не собираюсь сидеть и ждать, если ты решил меня, блять, кинуть! — кричит Гэвин. — Тебе нужны ёбаные варианты? Так подавись: когда за тобой закроется эта сраная дверь, не думай даже, что я буду здесь, когда ты вернёшься!

Концентрация напряжения в комнате возрастает с каждой секундой, оно душит, и они оба задыхаются от этой ярости, которую никто из них не способен усмирить. Упрямство — это семейная черта Штернов, но Гэвин вооружён им не в меньшей степени, позволяя ультиматуму повиснуть в воздухе, и пусть последствия его раздавят Найнса под своим весом.

_Уходишь, и всё, блять, кончено_ — как результат этого ультиматума, и пока тоненький голосок в голове Гэвина просит его забрать свои слова назад, есть другой, орущий о том, чтобы бросить гангстеру вызов, чтобы тот проверил, насколько, блять, Гэвин серьёзен.

И после, совершая усилие и возвращая сдержанность (это бесит), Найнс накидывает пальто и закрывает за собой дверь. _Бесшумно_. Гэвин свыкся со многим после их стычек с Коннором, но едва слышный щелчок закрывающейся двери повисает на некоторое время в воздухе, а детектив продолжает смотреть, будто может видеть сквозь стены, будто его негодование может преследовать Найнса до лифта.

После, в порыве гнева, Гэвин замахивается и кидает наполовину полную бутылку вина в сторону двери, крича:

— УШЛЁПОК!

Стекло встречается с деревом, разлетаясь вдребезги и оставляя тёмные багровые подтёки.

Он надеется, что уёбок порежет собственные ноги об осколки, когда притащит свою задницу обратно и обнаружит, что номер пустой.

Позволяя пройти ещё минуте или двум, Гэвин яростно подхватывает свой рюкзак и вылетает из комнаты. Его гнев подпитывает сам себя, раскаляясь до предела всю дорогу от отеля до его квартиры, пока Гэвин материт других водителей и ведёт как умалишённый, чудом не попадая в аварии, поддавая газу на красный. И он не успокаивается, пока входная дверь его квартиры не захлопывается за ним, ключи не падают на кофейный столик, а рюкзак не летит на пол. Тишина, которая следует за этим, позволяет боли выползти на поверхность, а уголкам глаз — защипать, пока Гэвин отчаянно смаргивает доказательства постыдных чувств и тяжело сглатывает.

« _Туда ему, блять, и дорога_ », — убеждает он себя.

Гэвину не нужен этот мудила.

***

Шесть часов и половина сигаретной пачки спустя Гэвин решает, что ему, возможно, нужен этот мудила.

Последняя сигарета догорает между губ, а пепел с её конца сыпется ему на футболку, когда он жалко пялится на телефон в руках, отчаянно желая получить уведомление. Он уже наступал на эти грабли с Коннором, когда они сучились друг на друга по нескольку _дней_ и, если и общались, то совершенно кратко, без какой-либо инициативы с двух сторон и только по работе. Уже тогда у них была своя собственная система споров: иногда Гэвин ночевал у Тины или Хэнка или ещё у кого-нибудь, иногда это был Коннор — и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока кто-то не сдастся и не пойдёт на примирение.

И этим кем-то Гэвин не был _никогда_. И, в конце концов, Коннор перестал быть тем, кто первый зарывал топор войны, додумался убрать слово «извини» из своего словаря. Извинения превратились в яростный секс, полный обиды и недосказанностей, и так они крутились из раза в раза, как заведённые.

И сейчас Гэвин повторяет этот цикл, сидя дома, как ёбаный идиот, когда мог бы быть в центре города, попивая винтажное вино в джакузи. Он, блять, ненавидит вино, но сегодня его должно было заботить не то, в какой _роскоши_ он этот вечер проводит, а с _кем_ он её разделяет.

Гэвин знает, это всё его вина. Что это он тут единственный, кто проебался. И всё, что надо, написать слово из шести букв. И это он, и _только_ он, кто должен сказать это.

Но он также знает, что _не станет_.

Потому что он упрямый кусок дерьма.

« _Просто, блять, напиши мне уже, придурок_ », — молится про себя Гэвин.

Он ломает сигарету о пепельницу. Пепел разлетается повсюду, когда неожиданная мысль подбивает его, а грудь сдавливает тисками.

Что если Найнс не пишет ему, потому что по горло сыт Гэвином и исторгаемым им дерьмом?

— Блять, — шепчет он, тяжело дыша, чтобы предотвратить волну отчаяния, которому его слабое тело почти без боя начало поддаваться.

Он пугается, когда слышит шум за входной дверью. Доставая пистолет, он снимает предохранитель, поднимаясь во весь рост, и подкрадывается к выходу. Он думает, что это один из его идиотов-соседей, который напился в сосиску и, попутав берега, ломится не в ту квартиру. Как будто в первый раз. Но инстинкт самосохранения заставляет его держать стойку, потому что никогда не знаешь, что за больной ублюдок может быть за дверью.

Он смотрит в глазок, замечая фигуру, привалившуюся к его двери.

Гэвин закатывает глаза и прячет пистолет в ближайшую тумбочку.

Супер. Ёбаная пьянь.

Было время, когда он пытался помогать ублюдкам, хотя бы поднять их на ноги и наставить на путь истинный, то есть до квартиры этого самого ублюдка, чтобы придурок не бился в его, Гэвина, дверь. Но сейчас он не был в подходящем, извините, пожалуйста, настроении для подобного дерьма, и собирается вернуться на диван к прерванному самокопанию, когда что-то в этой фигуре вызывает щёлчок у него в мозгу.

Гэвин помнит это пальто.

Сердце набатом отбивает в груди, а глотка сжимается так, что он начинает задыхаться, потому что он ужасно боится открыть эту дверь, уничтожить эту маленькую искорку надежды. Но отмер он быстро, осознав, что со всем этим что-то не так.

Если Найнс хотел видеть Гэвина, он определённо не уселся бы у его входной двери, ожидая, когда детектив её откроет.

Что-то в самом деле пошло по пизде.

Гэвин поспешно открывает дверь и распахивает её:

— Найнс, какого.?

Он чуть не падает, когда под два метра ростом гангстер тяжело сваливается на него. Гэвин еле подхватывает его, пытаясь сам удержаться на своих двоих. Хотя и была какая-то схожесть в росте и телосложении с Коннором, Найнс, за счёт своих мышц, был тяжелее. И Гэвин вот совершенно не удивился бы, если тот в самом деле отлавливал мелких преступников (и не только), которые умудрились перейти дорогу Камски. Он отступает на несколько шагов назад, болезненно выдыхая, когда Найнс подбрасывает руки, обхватывая ими Гэвина, удерживая от падения. И Гэвин уже собирается выругаться снова, как замечает странное мокрое пятно, которое проступает на рубашке Найнса.

— Найнс!

Его голос панически ломается, и гангстер тяжело поднимает своё облитое потом, со взъерошенными, прилипшими ко лбу волосами лицо. Что-то слабо толкается в груди Гэвина, и вина затапливает его целиком, смягчая остроту ощущений, когда он пялится вниз на помятый букет красных роз, большинство из которых потеряли лепестки, одна же из роз просто обломилась и осталась лишь стеблем без цветка. Это была грустная картина, но чёрт подери, этот жест для Гэвина точно не останется незамеченным, он усиливает хватку на плечах Найнса. И ведь ему даже не нравятся цветы.

— Я принёс их для тебя.

Найнс говорит невнятно, но не так, как если бы он был пьян. От него несло чем-то тошнотворным, что смешивалось со сладким цветочным ароматом и одеколоном Найнса, чем-то металлическим.

И в этот момент Гэвин замечает всю эту кровь.

— Твою же мать, Найнс, ты весь в крови!

Гангстер осоловело смотрит на Гэвина, будто не совсем понимая, о чём тот говорит.

— Я не… ах, да. Огнестрельное ранение.

— ЧЕГО?!

И Гэвин лихорадочно тащит Найнса к дивану, на который они оба почти падают, когда Гэвин неуклюже помогает ему сесть. Найнс закусывает губу, сдерживая стон, но Гэвин не пропускает быстрого взгляда, полного боли, которая искажает лицо гангстера.

— Огнестрельное… Это повреждение целостности чьих-либо кожных покровов посредством пули.

— Я знаю, что такое огнестрельное, сука, ранение! — срывается Гэвин, его голос хрипит, когда он поспешно поднимает рубашку Найнса. Его руки отвратительно дрожат, когда он пытается расправиться с пуговицами, в конце концов сдаваясь и разрывая рубашку вместе с жилетом. Слишком много крови — слишком, выступает из раны, которая не до конца закрылась, чуть ниже левой ключицы Найнса. Похоже, что он спешно обеззараживал её, но после — забросил.

— Нужно отвести тебя в больницу!

— Если бы я хотел получить медицинскую помощь, я бы так и сделал, как считаешь? — раздражение Найнса очевидно читается на его лице, и Гэвин близок к тому, чтобы врезать этому идиоту. — В больницах обязательна регистрация пациентов. У меня нет желания оставлять письменные доказательства из-за просчёта.

Гэвин стягивает его футболку — всё равно она теперь вся в крови — и комкает её, прикладывая к ране. Он знает, что слишком опасно подошёл к пункту, после которого начинается откровенная истерия, и зарывает её поглубже под собственной злостью, ядовито выговаривая:

— «Просчёта»? Ты, блять, залил мне весь диван кровью!

Несмотря на своё состояние, Найнс одаривает диван долгим, проницательным взглядом:

— На самом деле, он выглядит совершенно как тот, что моя мать купила на мой выпуск.

По правде, диван перекочевал сюда из дома Штернов. Это было в числе того немного, что Коннор оставил, когда съезжал. Он не потрудился взять с собой какую-либо мебель, когда для неё тупо не осталось места в доме Хэнка — _их_ доме.

— Какая, нахуй, разница, умник.

Гэвин заставляет Найнса удерживать рубашку на месте, а сам хватает телефон, начиная набирать девять-один-один. Ему глубоко плевать, что гангстер хочет: Гэвин не собирается позволить ему умереть на его диване.

— Смотри, давай…

Но Найнс крепко вцепляется в запястье Гэвина другой рукой, сдавливая:

— Никаких. Больниц.

— Тогда что же ты, блять, ожидаешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Безусловно, у тебя найдётся набор для оказания первой помощи. Ты сожительствовал с моим… менее привлекательным близнецом, — и Гэвин издаёт недоверчивый звук, потому что мудилы практически одинаковые, — довольно продолжительное время, а он является таким особым типом личности, который достаточно предусмотрителен.

Это, наверное, самое положительное из того, что Найнс когда-либо скажет в сторону другого Штерна. Адресона. Не важно.

—… это ёбаный долбоебизм, — ворчит Гэвин, поднимаясь, чтобы достать аптечку, которую он хранит в шкафчике у входа. Он захлопывает входную дверь, закрывая её на замок, и пытается не смотреть на кровавые отпечатки пальцев, которые он размазывает по пластиковой поверхности аптечки. — Какого чёрта ты не сделал всё это дерьмо сам?!

Он приземляется на кофейный столик, чуть не роняя, открывает аптечку. Прошло довольно много лет с тех пор, как он пользовался ей. Это было не самое лучшее время и не самая лучшая медицина — ему приходилось самому извлекать пули и зашивать ножевые… Всё, чтобы избежать недешёвой стоимости медобслуживания. Тем не менее, в коробке всё ещё было всё необходимое. Гэвин вынимает баночку спиртового раствора, иглу, нить, пинцет и лейкопластырь, складывая это подле себя.

— Ты выглядел довольно грустно, когда я испортил нашу ночь, — говорит Найнс тихо. Не без огромного усилия он тянется взять свой помятый букет, выставляя его перед собой и протягивая Гэвину. — Я хотел загладить свою вину, поэтому искал способ сделать это.

Гэвин смотрит на это подношение, и его горло сжимается от всего, что ему следовало бы сказать, но он знает, что слишком труслив для этого. Он берёт розы, откладывая их в сторону, и понимает, что его голос предательски ломается, когда он пытается сказать:

— Да-а-а, что ж, если бы ты не свалил, то, может, и не словил бы пулю.

Гэвин пытается не думать о том, что этот идиот оббегал весь город, чтобы попытаться извиниться перед неблагодарным мудаком, с которым имел несчастье связаться. Гэвин пытается не думать об этом, потому что этого слишком _много_ , и в его глазах уже начинает предательски плыть, а руки — дрожать так сильно, что он просто не может держать их ровно, когда пытается обеззаразить рану спиртом.

— Бросая ретроспективный взгляд… тогда ты не мог знать этого наверняка.

— Давай, поговори мне тут! — он обеззараживает пинцет, направляя их к ране. И ему совсем не хочется думать о том, что от лёгкого пулю отделяла всего пара дюймов, а чуть ниже… — Всё это дерьмо ты наворотил и не смеешь ждать, что я просто на всё это забью…

Найнс шипит, когда Гэвин погружает инструмент в рану, сразу чувствуя застрявшую пулю.

—… просто потому что твоя тупая задница поймала пулю, и…

Он вытягивает её, бросая пулю и пинцет на стол, потому что его руки не могут прекратить трястись.

—… ты, блять, носился по городу, как грёбаный придурок…

— Гэв…

Но это только разжигает его злость, заставляет повысить голос так, что он начинает ломаться на этих тональностях, пока сам он умело избегает вопросительного взгляда Найнса, в его глазах мутится, и он не может понять, куда дел иглу.

—… и вместо того, чтобы поехать в ёбаную больницу…

— Гэвин…

—… ты чёртов псих! Ты, грёбаный.!

Когда его тирада затихает, слеза обличительно катится вниз по его щеке, пока Гэвин опускает голову, замечая чужие пальцы, переплетённые с его собственными. Хватка Найнса слабая, но устойчивая, в противовес эмоциям, бушующим в груди Гэвина, холодом охватывающим все его внутренности. Найнс _здесь_ и думать о том, что он был близок к тому, чтобы здесь _не появиться_ , что он мог умереть и последними словами, которые сказал ему Гэвин, был бы тот сраный ультиматум…

— Ты в самом деле переживаешь за меня.

В голосе Найнса недоверие, он сказал это так тихо, будто гангстер говорил это больше самому себе нежели Гэвину. И Гэвин шокирован наблюдаемым зрелищем, видя что-то настолько открытое — настолько уязвимое — в выражении лица Найнса: ушло это лёгкое выражение, отстроенное бережливо, как фасад неприступной крепости. И Гэвин видел, как он ломается только в ярости или страсти. Теперь же гангстер как открытая книга, и тут нет никакого притворства, только потрясение, что кому-то действительно есть до него дело.

И Гэвину было дело.

Может, чуть больше, в чём он едва ли мог признаться даже самому себе.

— Конечно, я переживаю.

Найнс сжимает ладонь, мягко тянет, его серые глаза переполнены чем-то, что Гэвин слишком боится охарактеризовать. Гэвин позволяет притянуть себя, его колени оказываются по обе стороны от бедёр Найнса, но он осторожничает, чтобы не давить на гангстера. Он прочёсывает пальцами волосы Найнса, которые прилипли к его лбу, задерживаясь прикосновением на мокрых локонах. У него в груди бьёт нещадно, будто огромным молотом, и, он знает, что сейчас самое время сказать это, что он должен это сказать, до того, как гордость опять собьёт его на дорожку, которая была уже вдоль и поперёк им же истоптана.

— Я виноват.

И он уже не может забрать слова назад, когда они вырвались.

— Я так ужасно, блять, виноват, я…

Ещё одна слеза скатилась к подбородку.

— Ты, чёрт возьми, пытался, и… и я всё проебал. Я…

Он вздрагивает, когда сухие губы прижимаются к его челюсти, подхватывая одну из слезинок. Он знает, что этого недостаточно, что всё ещё есть огромное множество того, что ему нужно сказать, но после Найнс наклоняется, проходясь губами по его щетине, пока не находит губы Гэвина. Он целует его, и это заставляет Гэвина отбросить свою тупую гордость окончательно, затоптать её, и так покарёженную, забить её, жадно отвечая на поцелуй, содрогаясь в него и вжимаясь сильнее в лицо Найнса.

— Прости меня, — выдыхает он между поцелуями более нежными нежели голодными, повторяет это так много раз, чтобы Найнс знал, что это не какая-нибудь случайность, что Гэвин правда просит прощение.

Найнс выдыхает ему в губы, улыбаясь:

— Я бы сказал «забыли», но предпочту наслаждаться такой редкой картиной твоей покорности.

— Мудила, — бурчит Гэвин, но в его голосе нет злости, когда он мягко толкает Найнса в плечо. Он тут же жалеет об этом, когда гангстер болезненно втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ауч. Точно. — Дерьмо! П-прости, я забыл…

— Это было, пожалуй, заслуженно.

Хотя Найнс и пытается показать, что это ничего, Гэвин видит, как он напряжённо сдерживает гримасу боли. Оборачиваясь, детектив берёт иглу с нитью со стола. Смотря на прочищенную открытую рану теперь он может сказать, что хватит всего пару швов, чтобы её закрыть.

— Хочу покончить с этим. Как тебя вообще подстрелили?

Он стерилизует иглу, продевая нить через ушко.

— Ты предпочтёшь версию, где не упоминается любая преступная деятельность или ты ожидаешь нелицеприятную правду?

Гэвин захватывает иглой кожу Найнса и, несмотря на то, что гангстер напрягается под ним, забивает на какие-либо неудобства.

— Удиви меня.

— Что ж, давай просто скажем, что потенциальный клиент довольно ясно выразил своё неудовольствие на предложение.

— Ага, представляю. Ты вернул должок?

Найнс колеблется. Гэвин почти думает, что он делает больно Найнсу, когда продолжает сшивать края раны, но один взгляд на лицо гангстера даёт понять, что мужчина думает, как ответить на вопрос детектива.

— Он… больше не будет нашей проблемой.

— Хорошо.

И это удивляет Гэвина, как искренне он говорит, как часть его почти надеется, что ДПД найдёт окровавленное тело ушлёпка на каком-нибудь заброшенном складе или где-то, где Найнс и осуществляет свои «деловые взаимодествия». Если Найнс стрелял в ответ, он надеется, что тот мудила мучился в последние секунды своей ничтожной жизни.

Это пугает, как легко его мысли пустились по мрачной дорожке, и он отвлекает себя, затягивая последний узел, залепляя рану сверху лейкопластырем. Он позволяет себе большим пальцем провести по родинке на середине грудины Найнса, пытаясь игнорировать это морозящее ощущение, пожирающее его грудь изнутри. Засохшая кровь пятнами покрывает грудь гангстера и, скорее всего, левое плечо, всё ещё прикрытое тканью. Аккуратно Гэвин начинает стягивать рубашку и жилет с рук Найнса.

— Я должен…

Его слова умирают на его губах, когда он видит похотливый блеск в глазах Найнса. Они пристально изучают его, как будто видя эти злые мысли, которые Гэвин старается зарыть поглубже в самом дальнем углу подсознания, запереть их, чтобы не задаваться вопросами, не повязнуть в этом трясине, границы которой он сам же и очертил на зыбучих песках. Кажется, чем дольше он с Найнсом, тем проще ему переступать через эту рисованную линию и, радуясь, что не умер, рисовать новые опять и опять, что заставляет Гэвина задаться вопросом, а что же он за человек такой.

Но когда Найнс смотрит на него _вот так_ , ведёт рукой вдоль спины Гэвина, а его прикосновения вызывают волну мурашек на коже детектива, пока каждое нервное окончание просто не сгорает в ярком пламени… ему гораздо проще отпустить эту вину.

Неожиданно, как всплеск адреналина в крови, Найнс переворачивает Гэвина на спину, аккуратно притираясь к детективу, его губы заключают губы Гэвина в голодном поцелуе. И Гэвин отвечает даже раньше, чем его мозг успевает понять, что происходит, его окрепший член упирается в бедро Найнса, их языки переплетаются друг с другом, пока низкий стон вспыхивает в его горле. Пфлять, он, что, хочет… _нужно_ почувствовать Найнса, он ждал этого всю ночь, ещё с той глупой перепалки, и…

И после Гэвин осознаёт отличную причину, почему они _не_ должны делать этого, как бы ему ни было больно поступать правильно.

Он разрывает поцелуй, мягко отталкивая Найнса в правое плечо.

— Найнс, пого.!

Язык Найнса врывается между раскрытых губ Гэвина, и тот снова целует его в ответ. Требуется чуть больше волевых усилий, чтобы отвернуться, несмотря на предательское тело, содрогающееся от того, как Найнс начал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев на его шее.

— Н-Найнс… _пфлять_ … Н-Найнс… Найнс, стой!

Это действует на Найнса как стоп-слово, и тот тут же замирает, нависая над Гэвином на трясущихся руках, чтобы никакая часть его тела не соприкасалась с Гэвином. В его глазах вопрос, пот каплями собирается на его лбу, и он морщится, пытаясь удержать себя.

— Прости. Я не хотел переходить границы.

Гэвин готов орать, насколько иногда непроходимым (красивым) идиотом был Найнс, поэтому он, запинаясь, произнёс:

— Н-нет, не… блять, ты же чувствуешь, как сильно я хочу этого, детка…

— Тогда позволь мне дать это тебе, — мурлычет Найнс, вжимаясь бёдрами в Гэвина. Детектив не сдерживается и скулит, дрожит, когда язык гангстера проходится по его ключице.

— Найнс, я серьёзно. В тебя стреляли.

— Уверяю тебя, я всё ещё в состоянии провести этот перформанс.

— Никто не сомневается, что твой член работает. Я говорю, что тебе _не следует_ , а не что ты _не можешь_ , дурила.

— Ты же знаешь, как действуют на меня подобные сладкие слова из твоих уст? — говорит Найнс сухо. — Однако, пока я в великодушном настроении, я могу не обращать внимание на твои скудные манеры.

И он начинает оставлять дорожку нежных поцелуев через грудь Гэвина.

— Найнс.

— Гэвин.

Затем Найнс использует ту самую тактику из своего арсенала, которую ещё никогда не использовал на Гэвине. Мудила, блять, начинает _дуться_.

Было время, когда Гэвин бы сдался, позволил бы этому идиоту трахать себя, пока его рана не открылась бы опять, пока этот идиот не отвалился бы около-мёртвой мешаниной из крови и пота, а Гэвин бы в это время истерично набирал девять-один-один. Гэвин, который существовал семь лет назад, когда он был молодым детективом на пороге тридцатилетия, который стал работать с ещё более молодым напарником, чьи восхитительные огромные карие глаза заставляли ноги этого самого Гэвина подкашиваться, а его самого соглашаться на любую авантюру, предложенную этим чудом, и неважно, куда их это заведёт.

Но, к счастью, у Гэвина были годы практики, чтобы потерять чувствительность к этой печально известной Штерновской тактике. И да, мелькнуло мгновение растерянности, когда решимость Гэвина колеблется, потому что Найнс чертовски привлекателен. Но… плавали, знаем, и сейчас Гэвин не собирается так просто сдаваться.

— Ага, эта херня на мне не работает, — говорит Гэвин. Потом с не-совсем-невинной ухмылкой добавляет:

— Но вот что: если ты встанешь и пройдёшь прямо, не вихляя, в спальню без моей помощи, тогда, что ж, мы поебёмся.

Найнс усмехается:

— Ты сказал это так, будто это какая-то проблема.

— Я сказал, крутой парень: сделаешь это, и мы трахнемся в любой позе. _Любой_.

И это привлекает внимание гангстера.

— Ты у меня подавишься своими же словами, детектив, потому что, уверяю тебя, у меня восхитительное воображение.

Он поднимается на ноги, шатаясь и пытаясь выпрямиться. Затем, почти сразу же, как он попытался поднять свою ногу, он содрогается, хватаясь за спинку дивана. И Гэвин чувствует себя последней задницей за то, что ему смешно, поднимается, чтобы помочь Найнсу, но гангстер машет на него рукой.

— Я требую ещё одну попытку, чтобы выполнить твою глупую задачу, — скалится он.

— Да ладно, Найнс. Тебе не нужно ничего доказывать.

— Ещё. Одну. Попытку.

Гэвин вздыхает, позволяя этому идиоту попробовать ещё раз. Наверно, это по-свински — позволять этому всему продолжаться, но он решил доказать свою точку зрения, держась поближе к Найнсу, если эта задница надумает завалиться.

Вторая попытка даётся ему намного лучше, чем первая. Найнс преодолевает большую часть пути до спальни, хотя и неровной походкой. И кажется, что он близок к тому, чтобы доказать, что Гэвин был неправ. Но тут его ноги подгибаются, а Гэвин успевает подхватить раненого гангстера, сгибаясь под его тяжестью и удерживая их двоих на ногах. Найнс роняет свою мокрую голову на шею Гэвину и болезненно стонет.

— Наверно, нам следует рассмотреть возможность отложить это на другой раз.

— Думаешь?

Но несмотря на это, Гэвин смеётся, даже несмотря на то, что его руки ноют от того, чтобы удержать Найнса напротив себя. Он помогает ему пройти в комнату и сесть на незаправленную кровать, осматривая его: теперь, когда Найнс без рубашки, он может увидеть багровеющие синяки на боках гангстера, хоть они скорее всего и появились от того, как тот натыкался на всё подряд, когда сбегал из того дерьма, в которое вляпался. На груди и плече всё ещё полно подсохших пятен крови, некоторые из них смазаны Гэвином, и он хочет пойти и взять какую-нибудь салфетку, чтобы оттереть эти следы, когда Найнс хватает его за руку.

— Я знаю, что ты надеялся, что эта ночь пройдёт совершенно иначе, — начинает он, и нет никаких сомнений в том, что его сожаление искреннее, когда он продолжает:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Гэвин, что мне в самом деле очень жаль, что я не оправдал твоих ожиданий.

И Гэвин не может слышать подобные слова от него, не тогда, когда букет роз лежит на его кофейном столике, а в его кровати лежит красивый идиот, который, даже едва живой, пытался сделать всё правильно, пока Гэвин сидел дома и думал о ссоре, которую _он же_ и начал.

— Найнс, — начинает он, крепко сжимая руку гангстера, — ты самый крутой придурок, которого я знаю. И да, может, ты меня иногда пугаешь до усрачки, но ты никогда не вызовешь разочарования.

Наверно, есть что-то почти реальное в том, как стена Найнса рушится, заставляя его смотреть в сторону, рассматривая трещины на стенах спальни.

— Я, гм, принесу что-нибудь, чтобы вытереть тебя.

Он оставляет Найнса одного, позволяя ему познать прелести ощущения уязвимости, в которое Гэвин сам же по случайности вляпался, когда вошёл в кухню. Было почти четыре часа грёбаного утра, и он, наконец, должен был вставать уже через несколько часов. И он уже заранее знает, что будет стрессовать в течение всей смены. К тому же, он всё ещё не готов встретиться с Коннором, ощущая жуткую потребность в ещё парочке дней без вот этого вот, чтобы позволить себе к концу недели переварить всё, что успело произойти. И прийти к тому, что пора официально оставить позади семь лет партнёрства.

Он достаёт тряпку, наполняет миску тёплой водой и подхватывает полотенце. Его взгляд цепляется за старую вазу, которая использовалась чуть меньше, чем пару раз за все эти годы, и сейчас была запрятана за углом столешницы, подальше от глаз: если Гэвин получал цветы лишь на какие-нибудь годовщины, то Коннор слишком любил подобные штуки — и это единственная причина, почему у них была ваза.

Преодолев половину пути до спальни, он опускается к кофейному столику, ставя розы в вазу. Несколько лепестков полетело на пол, и букет в самом деле восхитительный, грёбаное помятое месиво, но почему-то именно это больше похоже на _них_ , нежели если бы розы остались нетронутыми.

…когда он только начал думать о нём и Найнсе как о _них_?

Отвергая мысль, он берёт миску и полотенца в спальню. Ставит всё это на прикроватную тумбочку, а после смачивает тряпку в тёплой воде, выжимая, и начинает стирать засохшую кровь с плеча Найнса. Найнс же сохраняет молчание, холодные глаза следят за рукой Гэвина, хотя Гэвин и замечает, насколько измученным был гангстер.

Как только Гэвин спускается ниже, аккуратно, избегая трогать пластырь, Найнс наконец-то разрывает комфортную тишину.

— Номер мой на следующие две ночи, — буднично замечает он.

На его щеках проступает намёк на покраснение, и Гэвин осознаёт, что хоть и прошло почти два месяца с их первой встречи, но он ещё не видел, чтобы гангстер так смущался.

Лицо Гэвина начинает пылать, и какого хрена это всё заставляет его быть таким легкомысленным? Это должен был быть просто секс. И не то, чтобы между ними что-то изменилось.

_Это просто секс._

И только он может быть между ними.

Чёрт. Опять это грёбаное: _ними_.

— А, да, это, гхм… да, — мямлит он, стирая пятнышки крови. Он бросает тряпку в миску и берёт полотенце, начиная убирать оставшиеся на груди Найнса капли. — Ох, ты, гхм, оставлял залог?

Найнс изгибает бровь, и это заставляет Гэвина пуще залиться краской.

— Я, гхм, возможно, я бросил твоё вино в дверь…

Найнс от души смеётся, запрокидывая голову и демонстрируя свою длинную шею. И Гэвин может видеть там, как его бледная кожа усеяна фиолетовыми и красными пятнышками, метками, которые он оставил ранее.

_Мой_ , — говорит ему кожа Найнса, и Гэвин не может сопротивляться этой безумной волне влечения, затопившей его, заставившей сплести его пальцы с пальцами гангстера, когда тот взял его за руку.

— Если бы ты не бросил, — говорит Найнс, отсмеявшись, хотя в его голосе слышен смешок, — мне пришлось бы всерьёз пересмотреть нашу договорённость. Мне следует, верно, сознаться, что ущерб имуществу — один из моих фетишей.

—… это пиздец.

— А ты бы хотел другого меня?

« _Нет_ , — думает Гэвин, позволяя Найнсу утянуть его в мягкий, но напряжённый поцелуй. — _Даже не смей, блять, предлагать_ ».


End file.
